


I'm going to be late

by After_glow



Series: Dreamcatcher Oneshots [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, First One-shot ever, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow/pseuds/After_glow
Summary: Being in a band is more exhausting than one might think.





	I'm going to be late

Being in a band is more exhausting than one might think. Yoobin never really thought of it until it was happening to her.  
She’s not complaining; she isn’t. She loves the band and every single band member. Loves to sing, dance and the general feeling that comes with touring and meeting their fans.

But there is one thing that Yoobin loves the most out of all things, and that is her bandmate Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon with her cute smile, her incredible voice, her soft hair, and creamy skin.

However, there is another thing that Yoobin likes about the other bandmate, and that is making the taller girl blush in any situation.  
She wouldn’t say that she flirts a lot. Not like Siyeon or Bora, but she knows how to use it when it comes to her girlfriend. She knows how to push her buttons, to get what she wants and that’s sex most of the time.

Yoobin doesn’t like to walk around with unexpressed feelings. So when she noticed she wanted Yoohyeon like THAT, she had to think about what she should do. In the end, she told the girl how she felt. She made sure that she didn’t expect Yoohyeon to return her feelings. What surprised her more was the taller girls own confession. The whole declaration ended with their first kiss. Any many more should follow. 

Dreamcatcher was at another location for a new promotion shooting. It was getting late, and all the girls were ready to go home. Yoobin and Yoohyeon were the only ones left with a session.  
Yoobin was making some last minute adjustments to her hair when she notices Yoohyeon looks. Smiling to herself, the shorter woman sends a wink to the taller one behind her. The blush that follows was noticeable to both of them. 

“I have to say that you look marvelous in that outfit Yoo.“ Yoobing turns around and casually leans against the table.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.“ the taller one tries to sound bold.  
“You’re cute when you get all flustered.“ Yoobin says as her hands wander over her girlfriend’s outfit. They finally settle on Yoohyeons hips where she makes small strokes with her thumbs. 

“Mhh I want to finish this shooting.“ Yoo closes her eyes as she let her girlfriend stroke her sides.  
“I can wake you up if you want me to.“ the shorter one suggests smugly.  
“And how would you do that?“ the redhead asks doubtfully.

Yoobin starts to lean in for a kiss, but a hand on her chest stops her.  
“Don’t Binni. You’re going to ruin the makeup.“ Yoohyeon tries to push her girlfriend a bit away. Yoobin is having none of it. She grabs the hands of her lover and holds them behind her back.

“It’s just a kiss Yoo. I’ll be careful.“ she assures and goes for another.  
“Nuh-uh, If you start now, you won’t stop at all. I know you.“ she attempts to get out of Yoobins tight grip.  
“Why do you think so little of me? I do have some self-control you know.“  
Yoobin is still holding Yoohyeons hands, but her grip is loosening.  
“I know you do, but I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.“ the shorter one pouts and slowly pulls her hands back.  
“Thank you and don’t give me that face.“ Yoohyeon starts to step away when a hand grabs her again.

“Yoobin I told you to...“ she is cut off by the lips of her girlfriend. Not a second later she can feel a tongue asking for access. She sighs and opens her mouth for her lover. Yoohyeon has always been helpless when it came to Yoobin kissing her. 

They’re not sure who moans first, but it starts something in the shorter girl. Something raw and animal-like. She starts to push the taller one back by her hips, stopping when her hands feel a table. They separate from each other panting. A knowing smirk appears Yoobins face, and she knows she won this time.

Her hands start to crawl up her girlfriend’s body. Feeling every curve, every bump and loving the effect it has on the taller one. Yoohyeon can’t help but moan at the skilled hands. She can feel her nipples hardening already, and they only shared some kisses. 

She wants to finish this whole thing so they can go home, but she also wants Yoobin to fuck her. 

Her hands grab Yoobins face to pull her in for a passionate kiss.  
“Okay you started this whole game, now finish it before someone finds us.“ Yoohyeon whispers confidently against her girlfriend’s lips.  
A visible shudder runs down Yoobins spine, and her hands quickly run up the thighs of the girl in front of her. In the process of that, the redhead slowly sinks onto the desk. Her legs were automatically separating themselves for the short-haired woman who happily steps between Yoohyeons legs to get better access.

“That’s what I wanted you to say.“ and with that, she starts to kiss her girlfriend again. Her mouth is relentless on the redhead who can’t suppress a moan.

“Stay quiet, baby girl. We don’t want the others to find us like that.“ Yoobin hushes against her partner’s neck.  
“Then you better hurry.“ she shakily whines as she feels her bandmates teeth against her hot skin. One of the younger girls hands starts to sneak between her legs where knowing wetness greets her. 

“Mhhh so wet already? I didn’t do so much.“ she can’t help but smirk again.  
“You have that effect on me.“ Yoohyeon admits as her own hands wander into her girlfriend’s hair. 

A sudden knock on the dressing room startles both of them.  
“Yoohyeon you’re up in five minutes, okay?“ they hear Siyeon say through the door. Yoobin stares at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow as two fingers brush over her covered heat.  
“Y-yeah, I’ll be there in five Siyeon.“ the older one answers loudly  
“You’re alright in there. Should I come in?“ the bandmate asks with concern in her voice.

Meanwhile, the short-haired girl starts to rub her girlfriend’s clit through her panties that are probably damp now.  
“N-no I’m fine. E-everything is fine.“ Yoohyeon tries to convince their friend.  
“Alright, I’ll go back to the others.“ she eventually says, and the other girls can hear her faint footsteps.

“The hell, that was clo-ohhh.“ her words die down as she feels her bandmates fingers on her clit. Her hands grab the shoulders of her lover as she starts to stimulate her slowly.  
“Y-you n-need to hu-hurry or they will n-n-notice.“ the redhead tries to let her girlfriend know.  
“Well you should keep it down, so I can fuck you properly.“ Yoobin tells her a tad more forcefully. 

Her fingers were slick from Yoohyeons beautiful juices, and she couldn’t help but groan at that. The taller girl grows increasingly impatient and tries to speed up the process by thrusting her hips.

“Don’t you dare! Thrust your hips one more time, and I’ll stop instantly.“ the younger one warns her lover with a stern voice, which has its desired effect on her girlfriend. Yoobin goes back to work and slowly starts to part Yoos lips with her fingers.

“Mhh such a good girl.“ the praise plus the stimulation slowly got her to the edge, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Binni I n-need you to f-fuck me.“ she shakily says while her partner kisses that sweet spot right under her left ear.  
“Do you?“ Yoobin asks a little innocently.  
“Well, you’ve been a good girl. You are keeping it quiet this whole time. I really should grant you this, shouldn’t I?“ she asks more to herself than the girl in front of her.

“Ple-ease I want you inside me. I want you so-ohh.“ the rest of the sentence falls from the taller girls mouth as two fingers enter her suddenly.  
“Y-yes, just like that.“ Yoohyeon cries out instantly. Her moans get louder and louder with each thrusting from Yoobin, but she can’t help herself. Her lover’s fingers are just that magical. 

“My god you look amazing when you’re a mess like that.“ the black-haired woman couldn’t stop admiring her bandmate. A thin layer of sweat was covering her face and cleavage. Her hair and clothes were messy from all the grabbing and pulling. 

Her fingers start to pick up speed again, and she can feel her girlfriend’s walls contracting a second later. She helps Yoohyeon to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. After another few seconds, she withdraws her fingers from her Yoos crotch and holds them in front of their eyes.  
Yoohyeon can see the wetness on Yoobins two digits and leans forward to get them into her mouth. The shorter girl is faster and puts the two fingers into her own to clean them. 

“Mhhh delicious as always.“ she moans a bit at the taste of the other girl's juice on her tongue.  
“You should probably leave for your shooting. I don’t want you to miss your cue.“ Yoobins says a little cheeky and steps back from the table.  
Yoohyeon tries to stand up. Her legs feel like jelly as she fixes her clothes and tries to smooth out her hair. 

“I’m going to get back at you for this. Just wait.“ Yoo warns her girlfriend with a husky voice as she walks to the door of the dressing room.  
“Can’t wait for that, Honey.“  
Yoobin confidently says as she takes a sip of water. She watches as her girlfriend retreats from the room and shakes her head a little. Some minutes later she also leaves the changing room to see her girlfriend at her session. Yoobin loves being in a band.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaking person, so please bear with me.  
> I'm also kind of new to the whole Dreamcatcher Fandom.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
